Jaded Contact
by Moyima
Summary: In the months following ANH, the Alliance finds a contact with information they desperately need and Luke is the only one who can get it... But is the mission as clean cut as it seems? CHAPTER 3 NOW UP
1. Surprise, Surprise

As anyone knows, these characters are not of my mind, but of that of George Lucas.  
  
In the months following ANH- a contact emerges- with information that the Alliance desperately needs--- and only one person is the acceptable recipient.  
  
Jaded Contact  
  
~  
  
Leia rubbed her eyes in frustration, as a knock sounded at her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Luke looked in at her from the corridor.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," She sighed. "It's just this damn contact- nothing pleases them!"  
  
Luke slipped in, finding a chair across from her, he studied the datapad she held.  
  
"What contact is this?"  
  
"They have some information about how exactly Vader has been having so much success in tracking our fleet."  
  
Luke shuddered, "Yeah, that'd be good to know."  
  
"The thing is- that they're cautious."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Yeah," Leia nodded. "But too much so, they won't accept any of the people we usually send to pick up such information."  
  
Luke frowned, "Who're they looking for?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where're they from?"  
  
"Doesn't say- but the dialect-"  
  
"Dialect in typing?" Luke cut in skeptically.  
  
"Well, look." Leia turned the datapad for Luke to see the screen. "See how it's written exactly how it'd be spoken?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It's a Darrenian trait."  
  
Luke was thoughtful.  
  
"That sounds familiar."  
  
Leia nodded, "It should. The Darrenian worshipped the Jedi."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Leia frowned, "What?"  
  
He held up his lightsaber between his index and thumb.  
  
"Luke-" she began, "It's too dangerous- your bounty just doubled!"  
  
He shrugged, "I need some new scenery."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just send the message," he said, standing, "She what they say."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
Leia sighed as she typed the short message. "Well, here we go," she mumbled, and hit send.  
  
~  
  
Two days later-  
  
Luke looked up startled, as Leia rushed to his side in the mess hall.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Luke--" She tried to catch her breath, "It worked!"  
  
His face remained blank.  
  
"The contact!"  
  
He lit up- "Really? That's great!"  
  
"I've talked to Mon about it- we're getting you a nondescript ship, you leave in ten hours."  
  
That made Luke pause- "Wow," He mumbled.  
  
"But," she continued, "There's a catch."  
  
"Knew there had to be something."  
  
"You have to go alone."  
  
Luke began to walk, Leia at his side.  
  
"That's not a big deal."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Luke, you're on the Empire's most wanted list right now. Vader is personally hunting you."  
  
He shrugged, "What better reason to get out of here for a few days?"  
  
Leia shook her head, "Come on- we have to get you ready for this, Farmboy."  
  
She walked off- leaving a bewildered Luke behind.  
  
"Hey! Who're you calling 'Farmboy'?"  
  
~  
  
Luke sat in the cantina running his fingers up and down his glass. For three days he'd come to the place and sat for hours waiting for his contact. He sighed, it was getting late, he stood, threw some credits on the bar, and stepped outside into the cool night air. He had to admit; he didn't mind the contact's no shows- it simply meant more time for him to spend on this planet. It was peaceful there- and it rained- A LOT.  
  
He drew in a deep breath- just as a hand clamped down on his mouth from behind. Before he could respond, he was dragged into a nearby alley and shoved roughly into the stonewall.  
  
"Are you the Jedi?" His assailant hissed into his ear.  
  
Luke tried to turn his head to see the face that was pressed against his own, but he couldn't move- the other's iron hold left him immobile.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked instead, his voice a whisper.  
  
"Answer me," She growled. Yes, Luke decided, the body against him was definitely female.  
  
"Yes, I am the Jedi."  
  
She released him, looking him over with jaded eyes. She allowed her hood to fall to her shoulders, revealing a mane of golden red.  
  
Luke fought to keep his expression neutral.  
  
She held out her hand, "I'm Arica- your contact."  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows. "Ah." Was all he could manage.  
  
She smirked at him, "You got a name, blue eyes, or should I just call you 'Ah'?"  
  
Luke swallowed, "Oh, I'm sorry," He accepted her hand, "I'm Luke."  
  
"Well- Luke- Lets go." She pulled the hood back around her face- and stepped out into the street. He followed her out of the alley as she headed towards the spaceport with an incredible stride.  
  
He matched pace with her.  
  
"Where're we going?"  
  
"My ship."  
  
"Whoa- wait a second. Where's the information?"  
  
"On my ship."  
  
Luke growled in frustration.  
  
"What's it doing there?"  
  
"Safer this way."  
  
Luke sighed- this contact certainly was paranoid.  
  
He shook his head and followed, "Fine."  
  
~  
  
The pair went through security with ease, and immediately headed for the woman's ship. As Luke stepped onto the ship, he heard Arica close the ramp behind him. He spun sharply, "What're you doing?"  
  
"Safer this way." She explained, and pushed past him to walk towards the cockpit.  
  
As she disappeared, Luke shook his head, and followed her. He stepped into the cockpit-  
  
And froze.  
  
The pilot's seat was turned- facing him, but its occupant was not his red haired contact-  
  
But his dark clad hunter.  
  
Luke took a step back- and stepped into Arica and a deadly little blaster.  
  
"Hey Skywalker," She greeted with a smile, "I see you found my partner. Why don't you take a seat?" She motioned to the seat closet to Vader.  
  
He swore softly, and stepped back into the cockpit as Vader stood, looming over him like the menacing giant he was.  
  
He was truly in deep shit now.  
  
[Chapter 2 coming soon- Please review! Thanks!] 


	2. Short- but Sweet.

Leia checked her messages-again, just as Han entered her quarters.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I don't understand. He should have at least called, it's not like him to do this."  
  
Han hugged her gently, "Don't worry- I'm sure he's just so wrapped up in his new surroundings that he's gotten a little forgetful."  
  
Leia laughed at Han's reference of Luke's farmboy naiveté.  
  
"Be nice, you nerfherder," she laughed, messing up his hair.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He smiled down at her- and seeing that her unease had not entirely vanished, he took her gently by the shoulders.  
  
"Look, if we don't hear from him in the next couple days, Chewie and me'll take the Falcon out there and see what we can find."  
  
Two moist hazelnut eyes looked up at him in gratitude, "Thank you," she whispered- as she buried her face against him once again- unable to push away the growing feeling of dread-and guilt, and she cried.  
  
~  
  
Vader motioned for Luke to sit, "Please, join us."  
  
Luke set his jaw, determined not to show fear to his father's slayer. He sat, glaring at his captors as "Arica" began the preflight sequence. She glanced over at him and smiled,  
  
"All the message said was that the contact knew how Vader was tracking the Fleet-didn't say anything about WHO the contact was."  
  
"Who are you really?" Luke growled at the red haired woman.  
  
She smiled, "Well, since it looks like you'll be hanging around for awhile- I don't see a problem telling you my real name-" she held out her hand, "I'm Mara Jade."  
  
He looked at her hand in disgust, "I'm charmed."  
  
She smiled at Vader, and slid into the pilot's seat.  
  
Luke directed his attention back to the Sith Lord as he held out his hand and Luke's concealed lightsabre flew to it. Luke moved to protest- and second thought it.  
  
Vader turned the weapon over in this palm- giving it close scrutiny.  
  
"Where did you get this?" The giant asked softly.  
  
Luke stared in shock at the gentle voice he'd used. Shaking his head slightly he responded, "Ah, Ben Kenobi--"  
  
Vader's fist clenched around the weapon.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
Luke nodded slowly, uncertain why he was answering these questions to begin with-he somehow--- felt compelled.  
  
Vader sat across from the young commander as the ship began to lift from the landing pad- Luke didn't even notice.  
  
"Why did Obi-Wan give this to you?"  
  
Luke swallowed, "It was my father's."  
  
"Really?" The sabre rolled back and forth in Vader's fingers.  
  
Luke's wide blue eyes never left the optical lenses of the mask before him.  
  
"And who, young Skywalker, is your father?"  
  
Luke's eyes darkened, "Was - and you should know," he leaned forward and hissed, "You killed him."  
  
Vader was silent for several seconds, and then tilting his head he inquired, "And who told you this?"  
  
"Ben."  
  
Vader nodded, Obi-Wan-Again.  
  
"And you believed him."  
  
Luke frowned, "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Vader looked down at the lightsabre that stirred so many memories, and clenched it in his fist. Luke followed his eyes and noticed the gesture- the sabre that was so large and awkward in his hand--- fit Vader's perfectly.  
  
The youth's eyes snapped up to Vader's, "No-"  
  
Vader was still- uncertain as to how to handle this. Finally, he reached out, taking his son's cheek in his hand, "I did not kill your father, Luke." He clenched the sabre tighter, "I built this weapon, years ago- when I was Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Luke didn't move, didn't breath.  
  
Mara, who had just flipped the hyperspace switch, turned and looked at the young man in concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, with uncharacteristic gentleness.  
  
Vader noticed and looked at her with gratitude.  
  
The sandy haired head shook just enough to be noticeable, "I've just gone from orphan to Darth Vader's son-give me a minute, I'm a little dizzy."  
  
[I know it's short- but I could NOT resist that punch line ending to the chapter- besides, I have to go to work. Sorry. Please keep reviewing- make sure I don't write my silly self into a galactic corner.] 


	3. I haven't the slightest idea how- otherw...

[Sorry I was so incredibly slow in updating this- I guess I'm just a jackass.]  
  
Leia was frantic. She hadn't slept in two nights, she hadn't eaten much in three, and Luke was overdo to check in by five. Everyone thought she was overreacting –except Han-, they both knew there was something wrong. She could feel it. She paced across her cramped quarters trying to grasp what was bothering her. She growled in frustration, was he dead? Captured? Did he even make it to the rendezvous? She wished for the millionth time she could have gone with Han and Chewie, but it was outrageous enough that they had gone after Luke so soon after his departure- it was impossible for her to do so. She wrung her fingers nervously, she expected a message from Han any time now… she hoped that message would come, she couldn't bear to lose both of her friends.  
  
A buzz sounded at the door, her pace had brought her next to it- she immediately yanked it opened to reveal Wedge on the other side… looking very distraught.  
  
"What happened?" She whispered.  
  
"Captain Solo and Chewbacca found Luke's ship…" he trailed off, looking at the floor.  
  
"Wedge! Please!"  
  
"It's been abandoned for two days, nothing was taken from it… it's almost as if he just got up and left for the day… and didn't make it back."  
  
Leia cradled her forehead in her hands, "Ohhh, this is all my fault…"  
  
Wedge quickly wrapped a comforting arm around her, "Princess, don't worry- We'll find him. If anyone can take care of himself- its Luke."  
  
Leia lifted her head and looked at Wedge, "Are we talking about the same Luke here?"  
  
~  
  
Luke had been with his… father… for twenty-four hours, and hadn't spoken a word to him since his disturbing revelation. He had told himself over and over that it couldn't be true, it had to be a lie… but he knew that the lies were his hopes- a truth beyond his deepest nightmare had come true. He picked up a hydrospanner and banged it against his boot. He'd been sitting on the floor of the engine room for five hours now. A small clang told him that Mara had decided to seek him out again. He stared stubbornly at the hydrospanner as she came into view.  
  
She crossed her arms, "Hiding in out on the engine room floor hardly seems like the proper behavior of a Jedi."  
  
"I'm no Jedi."  
  
She suppressed a satisfied smile, "Oh no? That's not what you told me in the alley."  
  
He lifted his head to look at her, his face masked in shadows, his blue eyes shining.  
  
"Well, you told me you were "Arica", so we're even."  
  
She smiled coldly.  
  
"Your father wants to see you."  
  
"I don't want to see him."  
  
She took a step forward, "Look, Skywalker, you're lucky he's given you the time he has- if you were anyone else you'd be dead."  
  
His eyes narrowed, "I'd rather be dead than who I am."  
  
She shook her head in disgust and pointed towards the cockpit, "You don't even know him! All you know is what the damn galactic propaganda campaign has told you!"  
  
"I saw him cut down his mentor and friend in cold blood."  
  
"Obi-Wan?!" she demanded in a shocked voice. "Obi-Wan is the reason he's in that damn suit!"  
  
Luke frowned, his hard resolve slightly cracked.  
  
Mara saw it and continued, "Obi-Wan is the reason you grew up without a father! He took your mother from him after he left him for dead in a crater of lava—Lord Vader never knew he even had a son—until the name Skywalker came to his attention."  
  
She studied the other; even in the shadows he was looking a bit pale.  
  
She knelt, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I have lived with the Emperor for as long as I can remember… and even though Vader seems like a monster… I'd be dead now if it weren't for him."  
  
Mara felt a stirring of curiosity within the young man before her. The orphan within him was winning- the need of a father was prevailing.  
  
She smiled and held out her hand, "Just give him a chance… please?"  
  
Luke sighed and took her hand, "I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
~  
  
For the first time in nearly two decades the man known as Darth Vader… was fidgeting. First it was the ship controls, then his cape, then his life support controls (he quickly found that to be a good distraction), just has he got his heart rate setting back to normal when Mara Jade reentered.  
  
"Is he coming?" Vader wasn't sure what he really wanted for an answer.  
  
She nodded and stepped aside as Luke stalked into the cockpit and sat opposite the Dark Lord.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Vader tried not to show his shock at being spoken to in such a manner, "Well, what?"  
  
Luke crossed his arms and leaned back, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Vader leaned forward observing his son with interest, "Where have you been all these years?"  
  
Luke laughed bitterly, "I could ask you the same, but unfortunately I, along with the rest of the galaxy, already know."  
  
Vader straightened, taken aback.  
  
Luke looked out the viewport, "I've been on Tatooine."  
  
Vader relaxed, "You poor child."  
  
The young man shot an annoyed look at him.  
  
"Did you stay with Obi-Wan?"  
  
Luke shook his head.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
There was a momentary silence before Luke spoke, "Owen and Beru Lars."  
  
Vader shot to his feet, "How dare that insufferable Jedi!" he roared.  
  
Luke stared at his father with wide eyes, realizing now what Mara had been saying. The man wasn't dangerous… but that temper sure the hell was.  
  
"Where are we going?" Luke asked quietly, deciding it best to change the subject.  
  
Vader turned his head towards his son, "Coruscant."  
  
"WHAT!?" It was Luke's turn to spring to his feet. "CORUSCANT?"  
  
He punched the wall in frustration; "Son-of-a-Sith…" he trailed off looking back at his father almost sheepishly.  
  
"That term might not be the most appropriate for you to use, my son."  
  
Luke inhaled deeply, struggling to gain focus, "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
Mara laughed as she pushed past Luke and settled into the pilot's seat, "You act like you expect us to drag you to a public execution or something."  
  
Luke's expression didn't change.  
  
Vader suppressed a sigh, "Luke, you are my son. Our goal was merely to bring you home."  
  
Luke's eyes widened, "Bring me HOME?" He pointed a finger at his father's mask, a habit he'd picked up from Han, "Do you honestly think you can just show up and be my father? You think I'll just shed away my morals and happily ride off to Coruscant?"  
  
Vader grabbed Luke's extended arm, pulling him roughly towards him until their faces were inches apart, "Do you honestly think I will allow my son to fight with the Rebels?"  
  
Luke glared at his own reflection in the lens of his father's mask.  
  
"You are not my father," he hissed.  
  
Vader released his grip as the shock of his son's words stuck him, Luke stumbled back as the Dark Lord's stance grew very dangerous, but Luke wasn't finished.  
  
"I am the Son of Skywalker—not Vader. To reclaim me is to reclaim yourself, and I'm not sure you can."  
  
Vader stood alarmingly still. Luke fought the urge to run. Mara struggled to keep her eyes focused on the hyperdrive controls.  
  
Vader's breathing apparatus drew in a breath, "Son, My blood is your blood. My flesh- your flesh. You cannot deny this. Names matter not in the in Fate's divine scheme. Your destiny lies with me."  
  
Luke pressed his back against the wall of the cockpit as he felt an awareness within him awaken. His father's presence. He closed his eyes as he felt a bond form between them- not a bond of domination, nor persecution… it was a blood bond, between father and son.  
  
Luke opened his eyes, they shone with a magnificence they'd never before achieved, and he knew… he was home. 


End file.
